I'm Not Dead Yet
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: Aria Jones, daughter of Alfred Jones (America), finds herself in the afterlife! But she's having a hard time believing she's actually dead... She doesn't remember her past or that she is a country. She's getting weird dreams and flashbacks of people she doesn't know, or doesn't remember.. Aria wants answers, and she's going to find some pretty crazy things.
1. The afterlife?

ヘタリア : ニュージェネレーション

Hetalia: New Generation

**Chapter one of Hetalia: New Generation. My OC is Aria Q. Jones, the daughter of America (Alfred Jones). Aria will become America after her father, I just want to explain that Aria looks pretty much like a miniature girl version of her father. Only she is a bit more serious. Just a bit. She wears a jacket like his own, jeans and tennis shoes, blue rimmed glasses, and goggles on her head (they were a gift from Canada). This starts in Aria's POV. All right so now, disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Angel Beats!**

* * *

"Wake up miss."

I felt a poke in my side and stirred. "...Eh?" I mumbled and cracked my eyes open, rolling over onto my back. I was in a field, it looked like a track and football field. I sat up and looked at the silver-haired, golden-eyed girl crouched beside me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're confused. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm not hurt or anything."

"ANGEL!"

I looked behind the girl to see a tall purple haired boy with a halberd standing about 30 yards away.

"Pansonic. Version one." The girl seemed to grow a sword out of her arm as she stood up.

My vision flashed white for a second, and then I was on the ground with blood coming out of my mouth. It was very cold and I could hear some people shouting things I couldn't understand.

Lifting my head, I saw a boy standing above me with a knife in hand, but I could not see his face. It was blurred out. I gave him a weak smile.

There was a furious shout coming from my left in that strange language from a person out of my vision. Then, a gunshot was heard, and I jerked back into reality when I flinched at the sound.

Then a bush grabbed me and pulled me into the bush. I yelled and my mouth was covered.

"Mmfmhmnfphm?!" (Who are you people?!)

"Shhh..." There were two boys in the bush. I took the hand off my mouth. "Why did you grab me?!" I raged.

"What, did you _not_ see you were in danger?" One boy spoke sarcastically.

"I wasn't in danger!" I yelled.

"Yes, you were. That girl Angel," he said pointing at her, "is our enemy. Get close to her and she'll obliterate you."

"Obliterate?"

"I can see you're new so I'll take to our base."

"Hey I never agreed to that!" I was dragged off before I could say anything else.

***At the base***

"Hey! What is this all about?!" I yell angrily.

"What, no, 'thank you for saving me'?" The purple haired boy said.

I punched him in the face.

"Why you-"

"Bring it on!" I yelled and taunted him.

He was about to come at me when a pink/purple haired girl walked in and yelled above the commotion, "Enough! Noda, leave the room." she ordered.

I glared at him as he grumbled and left the room rubbing his cheek.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk."

I turned my attention to the girl, who was already sitting.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting down in front of her.

"My name is Yuri. And you are?"

"I'm Aria Jones."

"Do you remember anything about yourself Aria?"

"I... I'm 14. My father was an important man, although I can't remember why, and I have this weird feeling there's something important I need to do, and I can't remember that either."

"It's a start. Amnesia can be common, but trust me when I say it's a blessing in disguise. Some memories are too painful to remember anyway. Your memories may come back in fragments however." Yuri explained.

"In the meantime why don't you join Not-Yet-Dead Battlefront? We could always use new members."

"What's Battlefront?" I asked.

"In Battlefront we fight against Angel for the right to live in this world. We're going to defy God and protest our unfair lives."

"Wait a sec. The right to live? Angel? Defy God? Protest unfair lives? What's going on?" I question.

"You haven't figured it out? We're all here because we died with unhappy lives. Welcome to the afterlife."

* * *

**Review, fav, and follow please! Chapter 2 will be posted soon! Cyber cookies (or whatever food you want) for whoever reviews and etc.!**


	2. ARIA IS A UNICORN

**Welcome back! I'll get right on with it after the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Angel Beats!**

**BTW **_italics_** are thoughts.**

* * *

"Welcome to the afterlife."

I looked her seriously in the eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll stick to my own business." _No way am I convinced that I'm dead. Not a chance. _"But since I'm stuck here, where should I sleep?"

"Hinata, show Aria the dorms."

***In the hallway***

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"What that girl Yuri said about getting my memories back. I remembered something when that silver-haired girl summoned her sword thing."

"It's not my place to ask but, do you want to say what it is?"

I nodded. "Well I was on the ground, injured. And it was very cold. A dagger was aimed at me, but I couldn't see the boy's face. Something told me I knew him somehow. I think he was crying. There was shouting and I felt dizzy. I remember I smiled at the boy. Then there was a gun shot and everything went black."

"Hm... Well my guess is that's the moment when you died. I wonder what was going on."

I sighed.

"You can sleep here. I'll leave you to it and have Otonashi show you around in the morning."

"Kay, thanks dude."

"Goodnight." I called.

"Night." Hinata walked away and I entered the room, flicking on the light switch.

I undressed and turned off the light before getting into bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before turning over and closing my eyes. All that while hearing a slow, entrancing, and mechanic "beep...beep...beep...beep..."

My dreams floated around the room when I woke up. Dreams filled with people I didn't know, or rather, couldn't remember. The laughter I had shared with these mystery people faded in my ears.

I got out of bed and dressed in the same clothes I had arrived in. Grabbing my glasses off the nightstand, I headed out the door.

I yawned while walking in the hallway. _ I feel like Italy today__... Wait, who's Italy? Isn't that a country? Whatever._

"Oof!" I ran into someone. I was about to yell at them when I remembered it was my fault.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. I came to show you around. I'm Otonashi."

"Aria." I shook his hand. "Let's get started."

"All right. Follow me!" he said enthusiastically. (Awhile later)

"So you got everything?" Otonashi asked.

"Yup. Let's go to the cafeteria. I am way starving."

In the cafeteria I got a hamburger and fries, which I ate really fast.

"I'm going back for more." I stated and ran over to the line again, not hearing what Otonashi called out as I ran.

…...

"You can't get seconds." The person serving stated monotonously.

"Aww come on dude I'm starving here." I whined.

"No. You will get one meal just like everybody else."

"One more! Please?"

"You can't, it's against the rules." That voice was familiar. I whipped around and saw that girl Angel. I stood about an inch and a half taller than her, even though I was usually shorter than most people. I mentally cheered.

"What rules? I do what I want biatch."

She glared at me. "Fine. But you made me do this." She grabbed my wrist tightly and began pulling me away.

_Damn! She's stronger than she looks!_

Otonashi ran over. "Wait! We're sorry it's just she's new and doesn't know the rules yet so please don't punish her or anything!" he said frantically.

I would have to thank him later, but I didn't like the thought of having my butt saved by someone else still.

Angel stared at him for a bit, and then released her grasp. I rubbed my wrist and stepped over to Otonashi.

"All right, just this once," Angel said, "Make sure you teach her the rules. She won't get off again."

"I will!" Otonashi nervously laughed as she walked away. The he turned to me. "Listen. You have to be careful. You can't die in this world, but trust me when I say it hurts like hell."

I stared, then nodded, showing understanding in my eyes. "Right now I just want my memories back. I've gotten a few fragments, but…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I lost my memories too. It'll be fine." Otonashi gave me a reassuring smile, but was interrupted by my stomach grumbling.

"Geez! How much can you eat?"

"A lot." I almost said. Instead I said, "That's just my hunger for answers! Let's go!" I ran out of the cafeteria and Otonashi ran after me calling "Wait up!"

***ONE ALMOST EPIC MONTAGE LATER***

"Well, we came up with nothing." I sighed in defeat and sat down.

"Hey it's all right. It's not like we're going to come up with anything on the first day anyway right?"

For a few seconds I didn't answer, then said, "Hey Otonashi?"

"What is it?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few months."

" Do you like it here?"

"More or less. It could be worse."

I laughed. "Is it hard to believe you're actually dead?" I asked.

He replied slowly at first, "..It was at first, but I'm kinda used to it by now."

"I know I've only been here for a day, but I just can't believe I'm dead for some reason."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back happily. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Otonashi asked.

"To the base. I'll join Not-Yet-Dead Battlefront."

* * *

"I'll join your Battlefront. But not to defy God or protest my "unfair" life. I want answers."

Yuri and the group pondered for a bit, then Yuri said, "All right. You start tomorrow. Be ready."

After dinner I found the shower room and washed up before getting ready for bed. **((I'm sorry I really don't know whether any of the characters take showers or have other clothes or anything in the afterlife...))**

After lying in bed staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour, I sat up and put my hands over my ears and shouted, "Aaah! What is with all this God damn beeping!"

Jumping out of bed – I was only in a tank top and shorts as night clothes – I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and put them on while running down the hall and into Yuri's room. Barging in instantly woke her up.

"What the hell are you doing? I was sleeping!" Shouting equally as angry as I felt.

I yelled back, "What the hell is that noise?!"

Now Yuri seemed confused. "What noise?"

"The beeping!" I yelled, exasperated. "I've been hearing it since I got here! No matter where I go I can still hear it! It's driving me crazy!"

"Beeping? What are you talking about?" She asked skeptically.

Frustrated, I imitated the noise I was hearing.

"Weird," she said, "I haven't heard a noise like that at all. But if it helps, it kinda sounds like those monitor things in a hospital. Or maybe a piano?"

"But there aren't even any hospitals here." I grumbled.

"Well, you're the only one hearing it. I suggest you get some sleep. We have a mission tomorrow."

Sighing, I left the room and went to my bed to sleep. Again, I fell asleep to the rhythmic beeping.

…...

And the first thing I yelled as I threw off my covers was...

"AH SCREW SLEEP I'M A UNICORN!"

**Yup so that last part was totally random and my friend wanted me to say it soo... Yeah. ****I'll start on chapter 3 soon just let me update the other stories that people may or may not think I have abandoned. ;_;**

**Cookies and other foods to those her review! Constructive criticism welcomed!**

**Till next time**

**~Jawz**


	3. Sleepover :D

**I'm Not Dead Yet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in ANYWAY AT ALL Hetalia or Angel Beats!**

**Are you happy I finally had an idea for chapter 3? :D Me too!**

**Shout out to reviewers, favs, and follows!:**

**shailin-wolan**

**Dalvanbraginski**

**DawnSketchthepony**

**Guest**

**aubrja**

**DAYDREAMMARELOVER**

**Ennke**

**Zyndium**

**Conraz**

**Evangeline Vasquez**

**Alright here you go :3**

**~.\Aria/.~**

* * *

I yawned. Everyone was standing in the Anti Angel Strategy Room waiting to be briefed on the mission.

"All right, shut up!" Yuri yelled. "Listen up. This time we're doing Operation I Spy."

"Isn't that some kind of road trip game you play when you're bored? I spy with my little eye..."

"No! It's our mission!"

The lights turned dark and a screen lit up behind Yuri.

"All right. Here's what's gonna happen. Otonashi, Hinata, and Aria. You'll be distracting Angel." Both boys groaned, but I opted to keep my mouth shut.

"Noda, Matsushita the fifth, TK, and Shiina. You're going to be protection. Make sure nothing goes wrong. I want you all to prevent Angel from interfering if Otonashi and his team fail in distracting her. In the meantime of all this, I'll sneak into Angel's room and edit her software. Takeyama you will join me."

"Understood. Now please call me-"

"Does everyone understand their positions?"

"Um, what about me?"

"Oh right. Oyama, you'll survey the on-goings with Yusa and report them to me. Got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Operation I Spy, is a go."

Yuri handed out weapons, pistols, rifles, snipers, and knives. I was curious how and where she gets those in the afterlife, and I decided I would ask later.

"Aria," I turned to Yuri, "Do you know how to shoot?"

I took a pistol from her and stared at it in my hand.

"Yeah. I know how to shoot."

* * *

Otonashi, Hinata, and I stood outside the cafeteria, all of our weapons hidden in our clothes. Matsushita's team was outside the dorms, making sure Angel can't get to her room as long as Yuri and Takeyama are still inside.

I swayed on my feet, I was bored. There was so much I could be doing right now instead of this... I'm usually more serious on missions (at least I remembered myself being more serious for some things), but I just didn't feel like this was an important mission.

"There!" Hinata whisper-yelled.

I looked up and saw the silver haired girl walking peacefully toward the cafeteria. I think Battlefront was exaggerating, Angel seems like a gentle person, not a ruthless killer.

She got closer and closer, until she moved to simply walk around us. Otonashi called, "Wait!"

She turned. "Yes? What is it?"

Otonashi stammered, "Um.. I.. I need... help on my homework!"

"Which class?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Uh, math?"

"You should be more specific. What teacher?"

Seeing as Otonashi had no more ideas, Hinata jumped in.

"Hey Angel can I have your autograph?" He smiled like a fan.

"Autograph?" she asked quietly, she was confused.

"Yeah, my little sister really looks up to you! She hopes to one day be as great a Student Council President as you are!"

Angel looked really confused so, finally, I stepped in. I took a few steps closer to her and smiled at her.

"Those guys are idiots," I said, jabbing my thumb backward towards Hinata and Otonashi. A loud simultaneous "HEY" from both of them went ignored.

"We should hang out Angel," I continued happily, "How about I take you somewhere where we can relax? We can talk and paint our nails or do whatever. We'll have a sleepover! How does that sound?"

"..But tonight's a school night, I can't possibly..."

"Nonsense! Come with me! Don't worry we'll go to sleep before it gets late so we won't get in trouble. And we won't be too loud either so there's nothing to worry about!" I replied, linking my arm through hers and walking towards my dorm room.

I left Otonashi and Hinata, turning back only to wink at them as a way of saying "I got this."

* * *

We both sat on the floor of my room chatting. Angel (who I learned was called Kanade Tachibana) stood up.

"I should get my pajamas.." she said quietly, taking a step toward the door.

_Crap! If she goes to her room, Yuri will get caught!_

"No, stay here," I say, "You can borrow some of mine."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

I smiled, "I'm sure."

***A little while later***

Kanade yawned. "Where... where are we sleeping?" she asked tiredly. "There's only one bed."

"It's big enough for two people," I said. "We'll share."

"Is that okay? What if someone sees?"

"No one will see. And besides it's perfectly fine for two friends to sleep in the same bed. We're not doing anything besides sleeping so it's fine." I reassured.

"Alright then.." Kanade got in the bed and I turned off the lights, putting my glasses on the dresser and getting under the covers on the opposite side.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night."

_Was it just me, or did her good night sound almost... sad?_

* * *

I sat up in bed, stretching. Kanade sat up too, looking at me with a strange look in her eyes.

I turned to her. "Hm? What's up?" (Come on guys my eyesight isn't _that_ bad. I can see without my glasses it's only slightly blurry.)

"You're still here." She said, it sounded like she was talking to herself, but looking at me.

I smiled. "Was I going anywhere?"

"I thought you would disappear."

"Why would I disappear?" I dropped my smile.

"It seems like everyone does.." She looked down.

I put on a smile and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, slightly surprising her. "Don't worry about me! I probably won't be here forever, but I promise I won't disappear just yet!"

Kanade smiled too.

* * *

I walked into the full meeting room casually, drawing many surprised looks from the Battlefront members.

"What?" I asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Shouts broke out across the room.

"We thought you had gotten obliterated!" Came from Hinata's direction.

Yuri silenced them all with her shout, "What the hell were you thinking?! Taking on Angel alone like that!"

"It was fun." I stated.

"You could've died! (It's a death joke, like it?)"

"Um yes? I guess that's funny..."

Yuri's face changed from anger to curiosity, "Although I have to ask, what did you do?" Murmurs of "yeahs" and "what did you do?" went around the room.

"I had a sleepover." I said plainly.

"What?" They sweatdropped.

"A sleepover. I had a sleepover with her."

"How did you get her to agree with that? She doesn't hang out with anyone, she's heartless."

"She's not heartless, we had fun, and she was nice. I told her we would go to bed early so we wouldn't be late for school and that she could borrow some of my pajamas so she wouldn't have to go to her room to get them."

"You almost sound like you're defending her." Yuri squinted her eyes at me.

"Maybe I was." I hardened my gaze.

"You can't be on both sides Aria."

"And I'm not. I'm just saying I don't think she's evil. She was worried about me, too."

"Worried? For what?"

"She said this morning she was worried I'd be gone. That I'd disappeared."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm still knew here remember?"

"Well anyway last night's mission was successful. Takeyama-"

"_Christ._"

"-and I edited her God's skills and I don't think she'll be able to do us too much harm for a while. It won't last long though so we should do whatever we can quickly."

I refrained from asking "What did you do?" so that I wouldn't seem like a spy of some sort. I began to leave the room and Otonashi joined me.

"You shouldn't trust her so easily Aria. When I first got here, Angel stabbed me in he chest!"

I kept walking and didn't look directly at him, "Are you sure she wasn't provoked in some way?"

"I don't know-"

"Then don't talk. Don't talk about what you don't know. I'm not saying I know Kanade completely, I'm just saying she's definitely not heartless." Otonashi stopped walking and I continued.

* * *

**There you go :) I'm happy about it, tell me what YOU think about it! Review! Everyone is greatly appreciated, thank you so much for the support!**

**I hope no one was too OOC but feel free to tell me if anyone was :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**~Jawz**


	4. Note about poll

Hey there! Sorry about this ^^; It's not a chapter.

I want the people to see this to go to my profile page and see a poll about what story I should update first. As in, I'm a little busy with ideas and want you guys to vote which one I should work on first. But don't worry, I ___will _update all of them, just the one with the most votes will get updated first and so on from there.

You are allowed to vote twice. Please hurry! ^^

Also, this note will be taken down when the poll closes.

Thank you for your patience,

~Jawzy

P.S. GO BACK TO CHAPTER 3. THAT'S WHERE THE REAL UPDATE IS. I ONLY STILL HAVE THIS NOTE UP BECAUSE THE POLL IS STILL OPEN.


End file.
